


Hold On Until It's Over

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Community: comment_fic, Gags, M/M, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel enjoys driving Sam mad. Sam doesn't mind the journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On Until It's Over

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) @ [HERE](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/181672.html?thread=39210152#t39210152). Prompt was _Supernatural, Sam/Gabriel,[For your Entertainment](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9B4EsjaMyHA&feature=youtube_gdata_player) Adam Lambert_

  
Gabriel's laugh dances over his skin more agilely than the nimble fingers brushing up and down his cock. Sam feels like he's playing with fire, like a buck caught in the center of a blaze, like being caught in a truck's headlights or staring down an avalanche as it closes in on him.

He knows it'll hurt when all's said and done, but the adrenaline high until then is so sweet and he can't help but get his fill. Addicted, caught like a humming bird drawn to sugar water, he turns in to the pleasure again and again. Because he can't help himself. Because he doesn't know how. Because he's not sure he wants to.

Gabriel's something you can't help loving, being entranced by. Even as he strings you along and then strings you up. He's too bright, and brilliant and glows like a fire trapped behind glass.

Sam knows how moths feel far more than he'd like to.

The silk scarves around his hands and mouth don't stop him from twisting, from moaning, as Gabriel works to drive him over the brink. He watches from dazed, blurry eyes as Gabriel uses his fingers and tongue and then hot wax- _oh, god yes_ \- followed by ice cubes from the machine outside- _please. fuck. Gabriel._ \- and a soft sable brush- _now-Gabriel-need you_ \- to draw over his skin.

There's patterns there, recognizable rhythms and repeatable beats and if he could spare the thoughts, he would figure it out. Would realize that the patterns are written and letters and words and phrases.

But instead he cries out and nearly comes at the ice searing the underside of his cock and over the tendons of his thighs in a sudden moment of sensation. Writhes as it burns over the crown and under the head of his dick, not sure if he wants to get closer or get away.

It's too sweet, too much and there's a mouth closing over one nipple and he keens and arches, heels scrambling for purchase, trying for leverage, for control enough to thrust up into the hand fisting around him almost painfully.

He's nearly at the brink, tears leaking down his cheeks, gag loose and wet where he's been clenching his teeth around it. Just a little more. A little more something.

Too much and not enough-

Begging through the gag as the pleasure stays, suspended, one drop from overflowing, maddening. Incoherent with want and need, with _Gabriel_ , he almost misses the whispered, "No escaping when I start. There's no way to ring the alarm."

Sam would laugh if he could remember that the song Gabriel is singing is the one that started all this. That stupid fucking- _oh, fuck, Gabriel please_ \- pretty-boy pop shit that Gabriel's been fascinated with for months.

Sam will admit the lyrics were too tempting, too enticing, too seductive if it wouldn't go to Gabriel's head.

And if he could-

 _FUCK me, Gabriel. Please_.

Because the hot suction around his nipples had transferred to his cock sometime while he was reflecting and getting his wits back, bu-

He comes with a gasp and then a cry, wordless, soundless, because the force of it curls his toes, cords his neck, strains his shoulders and arms and he can hear the wet ripping sound of silk strained to the point of tearing, but damn if he knows what the noise is.

He doesn't even know he's _alive_ for a long, forever group of seconds.

Consciousness is an unwilling mistress for Sam who must not be coerced so much as drug screaming by her ankles.

But he rouses at the dangerous sound of Gabriel chuckling and wakes fully with, "Do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?" ringing in his ear.

"Mnnphrrphrm," is all he manages to force past the gag, but Gabriel laughs and reaches up to tug it gently off.

"Incorrigible," Sam gasps, glad to be free from the restriction cutting into his cheeks.

Gabriel's grin is big enough to swallow planets, "I'm here for your entertainment."


End file.
